yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 115
"Duel Pirate Captain Solo"' '(決闘（デュエル）海賊キャプテン・ソロ, Dyueru Kaizoku Kyaputen Soro) ''is the one-hundredth and fifteenth episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Synopsis Thanks to Serena’s guidance, Yūya and his friends boarded a ship heading towards Academia! However, by the time they notice that something is off with the ship, it is already too late. Yūya and his friends are shaken by Serena’s trap. As if mocking them, the Duel Pirate, Captain Solo, assault them! At that time, they hear “that voice”!? Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Captain Solo vs. Captain Solo.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Solo Captain Solo activates "Fusion", fusing the "Pirate Ship Skullblood" and "Skull Knight" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Captain Lock" (0/0) in Attack Position. Its effect will prevent both players from Summoning or Setting monsters from the hand, but should a monster with 1000 or more ATK be on the field, "Captain Lock" will destroy itself. Solo finds and activates the Action Card, "Power Crystal", targeting a monster on the field and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Captain Lock": 0 → 800). Solo Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Big Support", while his hand contains "Entermate Sword Fish", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Entermate Discover Hippo". Yūya attempts to find an Action Card, but Solo takes the card first and activates it - "Fire Crystal", which inflicts 600 damage (Yūya: 4000 → 3400). Yūya finds the Action Card, "Cursed Crystal" and activates it, inflicting 600 damage to himself (Yūya 3400 → 2800). Solo finds and activates the Action Card, "Fire Crystal" inflicting 600 damage (Yūya 2800 → 2200). Yūya attempts to find an Action Card, but fails and the card is caught by Solo - "Power Crystal". Yūya Sets a card. Turn 3: Solo Solo draws and activates the Continuous Magic Card "Grand Naval Battle", which will double any battle damage inflicted by a WATER monster he controls. "Captain Lock" attacks directly (Yūya: 2200 → 600). At this point, Sora joins the Duel and receives a intrusion penalty of 2000 LP (Sora: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Sora Sora activates "Fusion", fusing the "Edge Imp Tomahawk" and "Furnimal Octo" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Piton Kraken" (2200/3000) in Attack Position. As a monster with 1000 or more ATK is on the field, "Captain Lock" is destroyed. Solo activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Deadman Pirates", letting him target and Special Summon a "Captain Lock" in his Graveyard, but its effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Captain Lock" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the other effect of "Deadman Pirates", letting him equip a monster from his Graveyard to the Summoned monster once per turn and increase the equipped monster's ATK by the ATK of that monster. He equips "Pirate Ship Skullblood" ("Captain Lock": 0 → 1600). Solo activates the Action Card, "Power Crystal", increasing a monster's ATK by 800 ("Captain Lock" 1600 → 2400). Yūya activates his face-down "Entermate Big Support", letting him target a monster that was Special Summoned this turn and equip a "Entermate" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his hand to it. The equipped monster will gain ATK equal to the double the ATK of the monster equipped to it. He targets "Kraken" and equips it with "Sword Fish" ("Kraken": 2200 → 3400). Kraken attacks and destroys "Captain Lock" (Solo: 4000 → 3000). The effect of "Kraken" lets it attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks directly (Solo: 3000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Captain Solo Crow Hogan Sora Shiun'in Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3